


Ill Met By Night

by Estrea



Series: 純潔 [2]
Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrea/pseuds/Estrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Lilium inspired fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill Met By Night

The crunch of leaves made Oda Sakura turn her head sharply to stare at the interloper, but her raised hackles lowered when she saw that it was only one of her brethen. The newcomer greeted her with a lazy smile, the fingers of one hand coming up idly in a half wave.

"Yo, Sakura. I see you're still...eating."

Sakura ignored the newcomer, turning back to her still weakly struggling meal. She did always prefer her food fresh, so to speak. More leaves rustled as her companion came to squat down beside her, the short hair flopping forward into twinkling eyes as she eyed the last throes of the doomed prey.

"You broke his legs?" An eyebrow quirked up at the younger vamp, who had her teeth locked around a major artery at the moment, finally putting the poor creature out of his misery.

"He ran." There was a pause before this statement, as Sakura detached herself, mouth still bloody, a satisfied look like the cat who got the canary on her face. She turned to blink slowly at her companion, who still looked completely unruffled by the scene. In fact, she seemed morbidly amused by the circumstances.

"You did always like a chase, eh, Sakura?" This only drew a predatory grin across bloody fangs.

"Kudou-san." She pointed vaguely at the corner of her mouth, making the short haired girl wipe across her own mouth with the back of one hand. Red came off, but in a different shade and consistency from the freshness that dripped from Sakura's lips.

"Ah, thank you. Though you really shouldn't talk, Sakura. You're such a messy eater." Kudou Haruka flashed a charming grin, the kind that made people weak at the knees and throw themselves, regardless of age or gender, at her. Sakura would have blushed, but she preferred blood in her stomach, not on her face, and settled for licking her lips instead.

"That's not blood though, is it?" Sakura dusted herself off as she straightened, barely sparing a glance at the useless hunk of flesh that lay on the ground, a mangled mess so fresh, flies hadn't started to gather yet. Haruka rose with her, a self satisfied smirk gracing her elegant features.

"No, it is not. I quite prefer my food to come _to_ me, if you get my meaning."

"Was she very pretty then?" Sakura inquired politely. Haruka smiled.

"Oh yes, she was."


End file.
